


A Wish Upon Jirachi

by Typewriter15



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter15/pseuds/Typewriter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie has always wanted children and a family of his own, ever since he was a child. However, as he grew older, Archie gave up on the dream that he would ever have one. Now married to Maxie, Archie sadly ponders on his lost dreams one night, and unknown to him, a certain wish-maker Pokemon hears his thoughts. Hardenshipping Oneshot! MPREG!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Upon Jirachi

Title: A Wish Upon Jirachi  
Category: Games » Pokémon  
Author: Typewriter 15  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Family  
Published: 03-01-15, Updated: 03-01-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 11,648  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
A WISH UPON JIRACHI

AN: This fanfic was written by me and my magnificent friend (longlivethetribbles). We enjoyed writing it! So, if you enjoyed it, please let us know and perhaps drop by a comment! Thank you. Enjoy!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm clock sounded with a repetitive ring, and with a groan, Archie reached up a hand to hit the off button. Groaning again, he reached up a hand to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He knew it was 8.30 am on a Saturday and he had promised to meet up with May at 9.30am and spend the day with her. Maxie had chosen to work today, the office needed him to deal with some important stuff.

Archie turned over to see if his husband was awake, and he was. His eyes were half open and he was watching him quietly. His breathing slow, as if he had just come out of sleep.

Maxie, not being a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, was not exactly "awake" yet. He briefly considered going back to sleep, but he knew that it would do him no good and would reduce the time he had to get productive work done. His gaze locked with Archie's.

"Good morning, Archie. You slept well, I hope?" He said sleepily.

Archie smiled and pulled Max in for a cuddle, before kissing his head gently.

"Well enough" he answered softly.

"And you, darlin?" he asked gently.

"As you said... well enough."

Maxie allowed himself to be pulled in closer to Archie, and he closed his eyes and rested his head against Archie's chest. Before they began a relationship, he found it difficult to imagine they'd ever be in a position such as this. Yet, now it seemed routine.

Archie didn't want to get up either. He was sure he could stay in his husband's arms forever and live off just his love alone. But reality was very different to fantasy. Plus, he needed to get up in order to meet May. He didn't want to be late. The cafe they were meeting at was only up the road, it would take five minutes to walk there. That left him just under an hour to get ready and have breakfast.

"I didn't wanna get up. But I suppose I should" he groaned into Maxie's neck.

"I am rather... comfortable... as well. Nevertheless, I must arise as well and get to work at some point."

Maxie did his best to sound stoic as always, but a hint of melancholy slipped through, much to his chagrin.

"We should eat before going anywhere. Shall I make us some breakfast?"

Archie grinned at the sound of breakfast and nodded.

"Yeah! Thanks Baby! I'll go take a quick shower then. Love you!" he said, giving Maxie a quick kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Maxie sighed softly. Typical Archie, always on the move. He called after him.

"Archie! What would you like to have?"

Archie stuck his head out rather cutely from the bathroom and smiled.

"You know!" he said cheekily, before he retreated and shut the door.

Maxie knew that could mean only one thing: pancakes and ice cream. Not only did it sound somewhat unappetizing for this early in the morning, it almost defied logic. How could this buff pirate-esque of a man possibly maintain that muscular frame by LITERALLY eating dessert for half of his breakfast? Figuring he'd solve that mystery another day, Maxie got up, ran his fingers through his hair messily and walked to the kitchen to cook pancakes.

Twenty minutes later Archie walked into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of casual black slacks, and a white button down shirt, with a few buttons at the top unbuttoned, exposing his glorious brown chest. His hair had been towel dried and gently combed to the side. He smelt of a very faint pure cologne.

On emergence to the kitchen, he gave Maxie a loving smile.

"That smells good darlin!" he enthused happily.

Maxie gave a small smug smile, as he turned a stack of perfect pancakes onto a plate just as Archie walked in. He had this down to an exact science. After setting the plate down at Archie's place on the table, he walked back over to the fridge, opened the freezer and took out a container of ice cream, putting that on the table as well. Maxie handed Archie some silverware and met his gaze.

"Bon appetit!"

Archie smiled at Maxie before turning to what he knew was his husband's delicious cooking. He looked at the pancake stack and something went wrong. The sight and smell of the food bombarded his senses and a wave of nausea suddenly hit him. His stomach churned unhappily and his face all of a sudden turned a puce colour and he fought back a gag.

"I'm sorry Max..." he said suddenly.

"I'm not hungry anymore" he stated more to himself, confused.

This threw Maxie for a loop. This had certainly been the last thing he'd expected. He looked visibly ruffled and gingerly stepped towards Archie, clearly concerned.

"Are you alright, Archie? Is something wrong?"

Archie swallowed the bile that had risen in his throat, and turned to Maxie with a wide smile, clearly not wanting to worry him.

"Naw I'll be okay. Probably just something I ate. It'll pass in a few hours" he said as convincingly as he could.

Maxie's expression softened a bit, even though if he had to be honest, he didn't really buy what Archie was saying.

"If you've lost your appetite, I can easily wrap up those pancakes for later. You should put the ice cream away before it thaws excessively, though."

Archie smiled gently. His husband was so good to him. Sometimes he wondered if he even deserved him. He stood and slipped a hand around Maxie's waist to tug him closer. He lent forward and touched his nose to Maxie's.

"Thank you. I love you! So much" he breathed, his breath ghosting ever so gently over Maxie's face.

Maxie held his breath without even realizing it. A fitting reaction, seeing as Archie's touch took his breath away and made time stand still. He smiled and turned almost as red as his hair.

"I love you, as well."

Archie lent forward and gave him a loving kiss before pulling away and giving him two short kisses in succession.

"I should be heading off. I don't wanna be late to meet May. Have a good day at work won't you!?"

"I will make an effort, though my colleagues may not... Do give May my regards." Maxie looked at the clock and went back into their room so he could get ready.

Archie arrived at Starbucks at around 9.20 am, so he sat down at a table and waited for May to arrive. A pretty waitress came up to him, smiling and blushing, asking if she could take his order. He told her that he was waiting for a friend, but winked at her, and told her he hoped that she specifically served him later. She flushed and stuttered a 'Thank you' before turning and walking back to the counter.

Archie chuckled, deeply amused. He had this affect on a lot of women and it was just in his nature to flirt. If Maxie was here, he knew he'd get slapped, but even Max knew it was harmless. That didn't stop him from berating him every time he did it though!

The doorbell chimed and in walked May. She was seventeen now and had grown fairly tall. She had changed from the 12 year old little girl who had saved the world five years ago and who had become Hoenn champion! Her figure had filled out marvelously and in all the right places. She was still demure, but had an air of confidence about her due to being a young woman, and with all the experience she had had in her life. She was still training Pokemon and still wearing red, but instead of her red top, white skirt and black shorts she now wore a knee length red slip dress with black stockings underneath. She had traded her red bandanna for a simple thin red ribbon, and the hair that use to be tied up in a short pony tail at the back was now long and out, flowing over and past her dainty shoulders. What hadn't changed was her youthful round face, her brilliant blue eyes, and her beautiful smile.

She spotted Archie and beamed and walked over to him. Her Swampert was by her side.

Archie stood and they embraced. "It's good to see you!" she enthused happily, squeezing him tighter.

Archie chuckled. "Likewise, kiddo!" he said joyfully, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi Tadpole!" he said cheekily, greeting Swampert, and ruffling his head.

"Swampert!" the Pokemon roared happily.

He smiled and turned back to May. "Arceus! How long has it been since I last saw you?"

May smiled.

"Hmm. I'd say roughly six weeks now. Brendan wanted to be here, but he had some training to do with Steven and Wallace, you know with finally making it to the Elite Four!"

Archie had heard, and he smiled.

They both took a seat, with May and Swampert sitting across the table from him.

"You didn't want to join?" he asked curiously.

May was one of Hoenn's best trainers. She was strong and resilient, and wasn't one of the saviours of Hoenn and Hoenn champion once, for nothing. He wondered why she would turn down such a massive prospect.

May gave a tiny smile.

"I was offered a place with Brendan, as you know, but I prefer coordinating and traveling. I wouldn't trade what I do with Lisia for anything else. Though, when I'm older and want to settle down with Brendan, I probably will take over dad's gym. But that's a while to go yet. I really do want to marry Brendan and have children! We've discussed this. But we obviously agree we're both too young. Maybe, when we've done what we want to do and are more settled. I dunno. Round twenty-five, twenty-six"

Archie listened carefully. He didn't really like the sound of May talking about how she wanted children and marriage at such a young age. Twenty-five was still young. But he knew May and Brendan were headstrong kids, and that they could look after themselves. They looked after their Pokemon so well, so they'd surely be able to look after their kids great too! Archie loved kids! Kids were always something he thought he would have since he was young. He had thought he'd end up meeting a nice girl, getting married, having a huge house; full of kids! But things don't always go the way you expect in life. After having met no one he wanted to settle down with, he gave up the idea around the age of thirty.

Then, he met Maxie. He never thought he would find someone he wanted to settle down with and even marry. But he had. And it had been the best and happiest choice he had ever made! He wouldn't trade the life he had now for the world! But still something was missing. And, he just tried to tell himself that he had a good husband and not to be greedy. You can't have everything! He didn't know what Maxie thought about the idea of adopting a child. He had never been brave enough to raise the conversation. And, he had convinced himself that what he had was enough, and to just live the life he had been given.

Archie was so far away in his thoughts, that it took May to gently shake his hand, for him to look back at her.

"Huh...? I'm sorry, May. I spaced out. What did you say, darlin?"

May smiled a comforting smile, and squeezed his hand.

"I was just asking how you and Maxie are doing?"

Archie blinked and smiled.

"Oh, we're going great! I really love my job down at the shipyard. Captain Stern is going to retire soon and he has asked me to take over, which will be exciting! The pay is good and Maxie and I are living more comfortably than expected. Maxie still works at the Archaeology Corporation, and they're uncovering more Pokemon fossils all the time! The council pays him quite decently for his work as he is a genius at what he does! He earns way more than I do, but my pay is quite decent too. Our relationship is pretty much stable and good now. We are now over those little trivialities in our relationship that had the potential to bother us. All that disappeared after we got married. So yeah. Things are going really well! I'm very happy! As is Maxie!"

May watched him, her intelligent eyes taking in every move as he spoke, and her keen mind attentively listening to her friend's dialogue. She knew.

"But?"

Archie paused.

"But..." trailed Archie.

"Nothing. It's just that I wonder if there's something more you know? Something that I need to be truly fulfilled. I know I'm sounding selfish but-"

Archie and May were suddenly interrupted by the pretty waitress that had come up to his table before.

Archie smiled at her.

"Hi!" she flushed.

"Can I take your orders?"

May turned and smiled.

"Yes please! Could I please have a Chai Latte on skim please?" May asked sweetly.

The waitress nodded and smiled back at her. She then turned to Archie.

"And, can I get you anything sir?" she asked politely.

Archie paused, thinking. He was feeling better now, and was hungry again.

"Yeah. Could I please get an ice chocolate on skim, and some fish cakes with tomato sauce?"

The waitress looked at him oddly. As did May.

Just realising what he had ordered, Archie blushed.

"Erm, sure. I can get that for you" the waitress said kindly after recovering from her shock. She the reclined her head in politeness before turning and walking back to the counter to prepare their meals.

May lent over the table.

"Ice chocolate and fish cakes with tomato sauce?" she asked, confused, yet slightly amused.

Archie gave her a helpless look and shrugged.

"I dunno. I didn't have breakfast. And I was trying to think about what I felt like. And that came to mind. I guess that's what I felt like" he answered simply, just as confused as May.

May raised her eyebrows, then shrugged it off too.

"If that's what floats your boat this day, who am I to judge?" she said acceptingly.

"I guess. Thanks" Archie replied.

The waitress came back with their meals, and they both thanked her before diving into their meals, and drinks.

May sipped her late happily, looking at Archie watching his food, then at the other people who were happily chatting around her in the cafe. Swampert was by her side eating his favourite pokeblocks, as well as drinking a carton of milk which May had bought for him. It was a lovely, warm atmosphere.

She then turned back to Archie again, and the sight that met her, made her eyebrow line disappear.

Archie was currently sipping his ice chocolate, cream over his bottom lip, while in the other hand he held a fish cake covered in tomato sauce. He was alternating between the two foods.

"What!?" he asked, his mouth now full of fishcake.

May frowned and then shook her head.

"Nothing" she murmured, smiling.

After finishing their meals, Archie and May were now walking down the main mall street, looking at all the stalls and commenting on the various items for sale.

Archie stopped at a stall of blue and pink teddy bears and picked up a pink one that was holding a flower.

"Isn't this cute!?" he gushed adorably, his mouth wide, as he beamed at her.

May smiled.

"Yeah! It is!" she agreed gently.

"But these are gifts for babies and mothers. If you want to buy Maxie something. Then these ones are the ones to go for" she said, picking up a regular brown coloured Teddy bear, holding a heart saying 'I love you' from the stall next to it.

Archie's smile disappeared before reappearing once more.

"I guess you're right. I just though the pink and blue colours were pretty that's all!"

He accepted the bear from her hands, and then his attention was caught by something else.

"Ooo! Flowers! Pretty!" he exclaimed brightly, as he trotted over to the opposite stall and started smelling the various flowers.

In the end, he ended up buying an assorted bouquet for May and the brown bear for Maxie.

They then continued their walk down the mall once more.

May was beaming and still sniffing her flowers.

"Thanks for the flowers again, Archie! I really love them!"

Archie beamed, and threw his arm around May's shoulder and brought her in for a side hug.

"No problem kiddo! I haven't seen you in ages! And my girl deserves nothing less!"

May smiled. He was truly the best friend and father figure she had ever known. Much more than her own father had been! Who always broke up planned outings with the family because of his devotion to the gym!

"You really are the best man in my life, other than Brendan of course!"

Archie smiled at that, and simply pulled her closer.

They were walking around for a few more hours, looking at some more stalls, and simply taking in the busy scenes around them, when all of a sudden Archie clutched his stomach.

"Archie! Are you alright!?" May asked concerned.

"I'm-"

His speech was cut off however as he gagged, and then rushed over to the nearest trash can and expelled the contents of his stomach.

May rushed over to him and patted his back.

He kept hurling violently, and all May could do, was gently rub his back through it.

After what seemed like forever, Archie lifted his head. His eyes were wartery and leaking tears, and his mouth was trailing saliva.

May reached into her handbag and pulled out a hankie, which she handed to him.

"Here" she said.

"Thanks" he said hoarsely, his throat sore from all the stomach acid. He carefully wiped his face, and May handed him some tissues, which he used to wipe his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, still quite concerned.

"Yeah, but I still feel nauseous" he answered carefully.

"Maybe its what you ate at Starbucks. After all, that WAS a wierd combination!"

Archie frowned.

"I don't think so, I felt sick this morning too. Maxie made me my favourite breakfast and I couldn't eat it" he stated quietly.

May also frowned at this information.

"Have you eaten anything in the last three days that might have given you a stomach ache?"

Archie shook his head.

"No. That's what I told Maxie so he wouldn't worry. But no, I haven't. And, I rarely get sick."

"Hmm..." murmured May.

Archie suddenly clutched the trash can again and hurled into it once more.

May patted his back again and watched him with compassion.

"I think we need to take you to the doctor" she said straight out.

Archie raised his head when he could and nodded. He didn't want to go to the doctor, but he agreed that it was probably the best thing to do right now.

May took Archie to a hospital not far from where they were standing before. Archie was still feeling ill, so May had to walk slowly with him as to not upset his stomach, and Archie lent against her slightly as they walked.

On arrival to the hospital, May sat Archie down on a chair in the waiting room, and went to ask the receptionist for a doctor whom she knew. The receptionist told her to wait a minute, while she got the doctor. There was no one else in the waiting room, so May guessed Archie would be seen in no time. They were lucky in that regard.

A few minutes later, a doctor wearing a dark blue dress, glasses, and whose red hair was up in a bun on either side of her head greeted May happily.

"May! It's been a while!" she greeted happily, as she embraced her friend in a tight hug. May smiled, and clutched her back just as tightly. "It has! It's good to see you Joy!"

This was of course one of Nurse Joy's cousins. Only she was a doctor for humans, and not Pokemon! May had met her through her sister, who was a nurse Joy for Pokemon.

Joy smiled at her.

"What brings you here May? Your not ill are you?" she asked concerned.

May laughed and shrugged her head.

"No no! But there is someone who is! Please Joy, come with me?" May pleaded as she grabbed her friends hand lightly and dragged her over to Archie.

Archie looked up at the two girls approaching, and managed to hold his stomach, and smiled a shaky smile.

"May. Joy. Hello" he said as he greeted his two friends.

Joy smiled at him.

"Hello Archie! You do not look well at all. What is the matter?"

Archie sighed and explained the events of the morning to her, and how he felt violently ill, and that he didn't know what had caused it, and that it was very unusual for him to be sick. Joy listened and nodded at certain points to indicate she was listening.

"Okay. Don't worry. I will try my best to help you. Please come through to the examination room." she said kindly, as she gestured her hand to a room a few doors down a hallway.

Archie nodded complacently, and both May and Joy helped him walk to the examination room.

They helped Archie onto an examination bed and Joy handed him some pills.

"This is Metoclopramide. It is a dopamine-receptor antagonist and should help with the vomiting and nausea. It should take effect in about 20 minutes or so."

Archie nodded and May handed him a glass of water, and he swallowed the pills.

"Now I am just going to take some blood. Are you okay with that Archie?" Joy asked delicately.

Archie warily looked at the huge needle in her hands, but nodded firmly.

"Yeah" he answered.

Joy smiled and rubbed his arm with some alcohol wipes. She then inserted the canula in which Archie winced slightly, and withdrew 3 vials of blood. She put them in a rack, and called for an assistant to collect the blood samples and run some tests on them.

"Now Archie, I'm going to do an ultrasound on your abdomen. This here is just gel used to enhance the image. It doesn't hurt. It just feels cold. That is all."

Archie nodded and pulled up his dress shirt exposing his stomach. He had put on a very minute amount of weight, but Archie thought that was due to getting older and not being as active and out at sea as he use to be.

Joy ran the sonographer over his stomach and and said good at all the checkpoints. That is until she reached a section ear the middle of his lower abdomen.

"What in the world is that!?" she exclaimed, baffled for a moment.

"What!?" Archie and May both echoed in unison.

Joy continued to look at the screen and then back to his stomach, and did this several more times, somehow believing she had made an error.

"Oh my Arceus! This is impossible!" she exclaimed, absolute astounded.

"What!? What is impossible!? Is everything all right doctor?" Archie asked, now in a bit of a panic.

May was standing behind him with her hands together, looking equally worried.

Joy looked at Archie with a look he couldn't describe, then back to the screen. She shook her head, and then sighed.

"It would appear that you have a fetus inside of you! An eight week old one to be exact! How? I can not fathom. But the sonographer is not wrong. I checked and rechecked it many times! You're pregnant!"

It took about eight seconds for this to sink in before-

"WHAT!?" Archie burst in absolute horror.

May flinched from behind him at the outburst.

Joy just looked at him helplessly.

"Haha! This is some joke! Good one Joy! Couldn't have done better myself!" he chuckled, then full out laughing.

He then stopped and looked from Joy to May, who was now by Joy's shoulder.

They weren't laughing.

"I'm afraid I was a hundred percent serious, Archie!" Joy told him seriously.

May nodded, her face still wearing a flabbergasted expression.

"She's definitely not joking Archie. I know Joy. She wouldn't joke about something like this trust me. Besides, I can see the- the baby from here on the display screen"

Archie simply stared at them.

Joy sighed and reached up a hand to turn the display screen so he could see it. On it was a picture of an tiny human fetus, curled onto its side, and looking like it was sleeping soundly in its watery world.

Archie stared at the screen for several moments.

Then, he fainted!

It was around five or so minutes when Archie came too. There were voices talking above him and someone was stroking his hair. He no longer felt nauseous and he guessed the medication he had been given had started to kick in. Archie opened his eyes and gazed at May who was stroking his hair, and who had her face turned talking to Joy.

"-was he even was able to get pregnant!? Has it even happened before?"

Joy pursed her lips.

"I haven't seen it myself. There has only been two other documented cases of male pregnancy in human history, but they were documented a long long time ago. So, medical science had no way of confirming whether they were hoaxes or not!"

May chewed her bottom lip worriedly.

"But this isn't a hoax..."

Joy inclined her head in agreement.

"I sure hope not! I don't think Archie would stick some random fetus in his stomach!"

May nodded. "I don't think so, either"

Archie groaned. So he hadn't just dreamed it! He really was-really was pregnant? But how!? And why!? And how!?

OH ARCEUS WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO!?

"Archie..." May interjected his thoughts ever so gently, having realised he was awake. Joy, was now standing beside May.

"Are you okay?"

Archie turned to look at them and sighed. He thought about the question. He felt better. Much better from before and no longer felt sick. His friends were with him, and he felt their comfort. But he was pregnant!? How!? Why!? He was confused. Alarmed. Lost. Scared. Arceus, how was he going to do this! What would Maxie say!? Was it Maxie's baby!? Wait, of course it was Maxie's baby!? He had never been with anyone else! But what if some weird thing happened! How did he really know!? What if it was some creepy parasite!? An alien taking over his body! No, he was certainly not okay!

Despite how he felt, his answer came out as a small, scared:

"No".

Joy and May sighed. And, May kept patting his hair gently in an attempt to comfort him.

Some random machine in the room beeped and Joy went to grab a sheet of paper that it had printed out test results on.

"While you were 'asleep' I took a sample of the baby's DNA. According to this print out the baby is indeed just over eight weeks old, its paternal father does seem to be Maxie, and its paternal mother is of course you. Everything checks out normally if you were a woman. But you're not. But still, I can confirm that the fetus is indeed human, and of both yours and Maxie's DNA"

Despite feeling down, Archie listened to this intently.

"So it's not an alien attempting to eat my body from the inside out?" he asked in a small voice.

At this, Joy smiled.

"I am of coarse unsure about many many things. However, I can tell you one thing I AM definitely sure about. No, its not an alien attempting to eat you alive Archie, and yes it is human, and definitely your baby!

Archie looked relieved at the fact he didn't have to worry about an alien eating him. However he stayed quiet.

May and Joy sighed again.

"Look Archie, if you don't want the baby we can always abort-"

"NO!" Archie yelled, all of a sudden.

He had been thinking about what Joy had told him about him definitely having a baby. His own and Maxie's baby! And what that most likely meant! But then hearing Joy suggest he abort the the baby instilled an automatic, and very primal fear in him, and he lashed out.

A wave of love and protection was flowing through him, and he finally felt like he wanted to protect this child.

"No one touches my baby!"

"Archie, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant! But, I don't want to ever hear that word mentioned around me or my child again! Is that clear!?" He didn't at all. He was suddenly filled with a sudden, inexplicable hate for that word.

Joy nodded understandingly.

"I'm sorry, Archie"

Archie nodded.

"S'okay. Just- I'm not like that!"

They both looked at each other and nodded again, now having reached a mutual understanding.

May looked from one to the other. She then turned to Archie.

"So that means you're okay with this now then?"

Archie nodded.

"I have to be. What choice do I have? But if you asked me, is it something I truly want without it being forced on me? I have to be honest. I would still say yes! This is something I have always wanted in life! I always have wanted a family and to be a dad!"

May smiled. The reality of the situation and its joys then hit them both.

"I can't believe you're having a baby!" she squealed happily, throwing her arms in the air.

"I know!" he joined her ecstatically.

A blissful feeling like he had never quite known before settled over him, and he felt giddy.

Feelings of excitement, anticipation, happiness, affection, and love filled his heart!

"I really DO want this baby guys!" he said, now more sure than ever.

May and Joy smiled at him.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Joy asked Archie gently.

Archie nodded eagerly and May squealed in delightful anticipation!

Joy paused for dramatic effect.

"It's a girl"

"A girl..." Archie murmured.

"A GIRL!"

He had a girl inside of him! He had a daughter! Somehow knowing the gender of the baby intensified his feelings of love and affection for his child.

He rubbed a hand over his belly.

"Don't you worry." he told his daughter confidently.

"I'll take good care of you sweetheart. Daddy loves you!"

May smiled and leaned over to whisper something into Joy's ear.

"This is so cute!" she whispered excitedly.

Joy smiled.

"I know!" she returned happily.

Another beeping sound in the room signified another completed test, and Joy walked over and pulled the result sheet out from the printer, while May stood beside Archie. Joy's eyes scanned the document thoroughly as she read through the results aloud.

"Rubella, negative, Syphilis, negative, Hepatitis B and C, negative, HIV negative. Blood type A positive, no risk of Hemolytic disease of the newborn, toxoplasmosis negative" she read aloud.

Joy then paused.

"Hmm iron levels are a bit low" she murmured in thought.

A sudden bolt of fear struck through Archie, and he panicked.

"What!? What does that mean!? Is my baby going to be okay!?"

Joy looked at Archie, and then lightly chuckled.

"Calm down Archie! You and the baby are just fine. You will just have to include more iron nutritious foods in your diet, such as meat. And I will give you a supplement to take. If you do this, everything should be fine" she reassured kindly.

May patted his shoulder gently.

"Yes, it will be okay, Archie." May assured confidently in a gentle voice.

Archie exhaled and his breathing calmed.

"Whew I'm glad everything is ok" he breathed softly.

The two girls smiled affectionately at him.

Another alarm sounded, signalling the completion of another test and Joy quickly strode over and received the results from the printer, announcing that she'd need five minutes to read through them quietly.

Her silence, although expected from her statement, bothered Archie, and after seven minutes of Joy scanning through the results, his panic had returned and had reached a slightly higher level than the previous time.

"Joy, what's wrong?" Archie asked anxiously.

"Is there something wrong with the baby this time?" his voice shook ever so slightly.

Joy looked up, shook her head, then smiled.

"You need to RELAX Archie! Everything is perfect. Both you and the bub are in PERFECT health! These results are just of the genetic profiling, therefore it is more complicated than general blood tests, and requires more concentration. I'm making sure I don't miss anything important. But, I am happy to tell you that your baby's DNA makeup is normal and that there are no birth defects!"

Archie sighed in relief, and his breathing returned to normal again.

Joy walked over and laid a hand on the opposite shoulder that May had her hand on.

"Just relax sweetheart! Everything will be fine! It is important that you relax for the baby's benefit. Anxiety is common in pregnancy, and I can give you a good CD that you can listen to, and you can use its lessons to calm yourself whenever you feel stressed. It will get better. I understand that today has been a roller coaster for you. Especially, since you wouldn't have expected this situation in a billion years!"

She then rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder.

"But I want you to know, Archie, that there is always support available if you're ever in need of it. You can come to me anytime you need to, and I will try my best to help you. Also, May will be there for you too. Right, May?"

"That's right!" May assured confidently.

"I will always be there for you, Archie! As would Brendan, and the rest of our friends in Team Aqua and Magma!"

Archie's eyes watered at the show of his friends support.

"You guys..." he trailed, his voice chocked with emotion.

"I'm sure Maxie will be there for you too, of coarse! You just have to figure out how to tell him" Joy stated softly.

That's right! Archie thought. He had to tell Maxie! But how was he going to tell him!? And what if- what if Maxie didn't want the baby? What if this situation was enough to break them apart? After all these years! What would he do then? No he wouldn't! Surely not...

But there was always that lingering doubt. To hell with him if he didn't want their daughter! Archie had been waiting for this child his whole life! And he would not let anyone stand in his way! Not society, not even Maxie, not anyone! He would not kill or abandon his baby! Even if that meant raising his daughter alone!

Archie sighed, small seeds of stress budding within him again, but he contained it.

"I remember now. I had forgotten. I can't believe I had forgotten! It almost seemed like a dream, so surreal, yet it was real. I think I understand now WHY this is happening. Let me start with a story one night from six months ago..."

It was a cool, breezy night and Archie sat alone on the entrance steps of Shelly's veranda, observing the night silently. Maxie and himself had been invited to Shelly and Courtney's two year anniversary, and everyone was having a marvelous time at the party which was being held in the backyard.

He was quite drunk, and feeling off kilter. The happy couple had been talking about how in the next year that they wanted to adopt a child, and nearly everyone had listened happily and enthused about the idea, including Archie. But the talk of kids, seemed to remind Archie of what he would never have, and this severely depressed him this night.

He had always dreamed of the idea of meeting a beautiful girl, getting married, and having a big house and children with her ever since he was a boy. Obviously, it was Maxie, who he was with, who was male, but he hadn't known he was bisexual then. It was just the innocent dreams of a little boy. He may not seem it, but Archie use to be very family orientated! He loved his mama, Papa and his older sister. They had all been close as a family and looked out for one another. He also loved kids in general too!

He remembered playing with his niece and nephew when he had been around the age of fifteen. His sister was ten years older than him, and had married a good man and had children at around twenty-five. He had loved the twins dearly, and they had relied on him, and had loved him back just as much, if not more.

His job and his responsibilities with Team Aqua, however, had taken him away from his family and the twins, the results being him seeing them less and less over the years, and by the time they were seven, they didn't really know him anymore.

His sister had been upset at first. She had been angry that the her children had suffered by not being able to maintain the close relationship that they had had with their uncle Arch. After a while, she had given up, and stopped trying to convince Archie to be involved in their lives, her own, or their parents. He had thought he would come around once his plans were going well, and be able to spend the time with them that they deserved, but he he hadn't, and before he knew it, it was too late.

He never spoke to his family about his doings in Team Aqua. They assumed he had become obsessed with another job or hobby, and that he had lost interest in maintaining the close family dynamic that they all use to share, and that he was fine only seeing them on occasional Christmas' and ringing up on the odd birthday.

Now being older and seeing what he had missed out on, as well as regretting the actions that he and Team Aqua had committed, he felt absolutely terrible, and felt like he had missed out on huge parts of his family's life and things he should have been there for! Particularly the twins! He was thirty-four, and the twins would be nineteen now, and probably wouldn't even remember him.

His parents weren't getting any younger and he had missed out on the last several years with them. They would be in their early sixties now, and they wouldn't live forever.

His family, except for the twins, had come to his and Maxie's wedding, and they had been happy for him and said they had forgiven him for his criminal offences. He surely thought that he would be able to reconnect with his family now, but found out it didn't work that way. He would have to put in effort, and he hadn't done it, because he was scared. He felt like he didn't deserve their forgiveness, even though they said they had forgiven him, and he felt as if he had disappointed them and shamed them too much. Yes, he was too much of a coward!

And now he sat here with his head in hands, regretting nearly every decision he had made in his life. He assumed Maxie had no idea how he truly felt about all of this. How much did he really know? That he regretted the decisions he had made by being the leader of Team Aqua? Or his entire life up until the last recent years?

He doubted that he knew it all, for he didn't share his grief for the regrets he had beyond his attempted takeover of Hoenn. He had been unable to. He felt it too much! His family... The good carefree person who he was before Team Aqua, who had had a bright future, and whose dreams he hadn't fulfilled. And now that he had reunited with said person, they were horribly disappointed in him. They didn't belong with him anymore, and he missed the loss of them!

"Oh man...!" Archie cried into his hands.

He was horrible. He had failed everyone! Including that kind, carefree boy he had known years ago. And out of everything, that is what hurt the most! It stung, seeped through his heart and tugged at his heartstrings, roughly,cruelly, damaging and re-scarring!

Archie sobbed into his hands, his shoulders shaking, and his convulsive gasps creating an air of misery around him. I've failed Mama, Papa, Amelia and the twins! I've failed myself. I don't deserve Maxie with all I have done, or failed to do. Look at who I have become? How can I possibly be a good husband and father with all I have done, and are still failing to do!? I just wish I could make up for it! And I wish I could have been a father!

His cries reverberated through the air, while a light breeze blew over his neck as he went through shudder after a change in the wind occurred. It became warm, and it lightly caressed his neck in a seemingly comforting manner.

Feeling a strange feeling he couldn't describe in a million years, he looked up in the direction behind him to see a floating sprite like creature smiling at him as it bobbed up and down. It had a yellow half star cap, and the rest of its body was white and bipedal, and it looked like it was wearing a yellow cape. It was adorable and quite beautiful too, a sturdust like vapor gently shimmered around it as it floated.

"Jirachi!" it said in a high pitched, belle like voice.

Archie had had no idea what Pokemon this had been at he time. He only assumed its name was Jirachi as it had clearly vocalised.

"Jirachi! Jirachi!" it tweeted once more as it zoomed around, swerving and doing spirals through the air.

Archie slowly stood and just watched the amazing creature fly around.

It suddenly came closer and flew into his arms.

Archie yelped and flailed in surprise.

"Jirachi!" it chirped happily, clinging tightly to his shirt,wanting a hug before it would let go.

Archie held out his arms out wide in front of him still in shock and not knowing what to do.

Slowly, as if he knew it would be alright, he calmed, and brought his arms around the faerie.

"Hey there little guy" he said affectionately.

"Jirachi!" it purred, in a soothing voice.

Archie felt his raw emotions soothe and return to the place where he contained usually them as an electric blue aura surrounded them both. His stomach felt warm and fuzzy, and Jirachi began a beautiful, light chant, that sounded also like a soothing lullaby.

It was so so surreal, and he stood frozen.

His eyes were closed, and a feeling of being kissed on his eyelids forced himself to open them. The blue aura was gone and there was nothing there in front of him. The faerie creature had disappeared, or it had simply been a dream Archie had thought as he walked the steps back to the varanda, laid down on one of the couches, and fell asleep.

The next morning he had faint feelings of the night before, just feelings, but no actual memories of what happened. The entire experience was soon forgotton, only hidden deep within until the right time.

"It was real..." Archie murmured, after he recounted the rediscovered memories.

Joy and May stood there with their mouths open, gaping.

Archie locked eyes at them and regarded them seriously.

"You met Jirachi!" May stated in simple disbelief.

"Apparently so" Archie responded.

"Archie, you do know what a big deal this is right? Jirachi is said to only appear to humans and grant their wishes only when it wakes from its millennium sleep! Due to appearing only every thousand years, it was assumed more a myth than a Pokemon. There have been documentation, and archaic drawings of it, but these couldn't be taken as factual evidence, since they are so old. Not to mention that the people who claim to have seen it, state that they feel like they were in more of a dream like state. But you didn't know about Jirachi did you? And you described it perfectly! And now this-this miracle has occurred! Jirachi has to be true! And, it has granted you your wish! It has given you the ability to have children! Your very own children! You do know that don't you? We finally have found out how this has occurred!" May exclaimed in awe.

Archie nodded.

"I felt that that was why"

Joy came forward.

"You're going to be a popular man, Archie. Everyone will now believe in the existence of Jirachi! And we can prove it with these results!" she said excitedly, beaming.

Archie nodded, but then frowned.

"But Joy- what-what would that mean for me and my daughter, and my family? I've seen fame! I've had it for a time! Well I was more infamous then famous, but still... I just want to live a quiet, normal life with my daughter and my family. My daughter is already going to be judged already by being the daughter of two of Hoenn's greatest terrorists! I don't want to add anymore instability to her life. I don't want her to be known as 'the miracle child'. I just want her to live a normal life, and give her everything I never had, and everything I've lost"

Joy's eyes were teary, and completely understanding, she nodded.

May looked from one to the other. She then smiled softly.

"She will have a good life Archie! We will all make sure of it!"

He looked up at May and gave her a wide grin.

"Of coarse she will! But you would help with that by being her godmother won't you?"

May gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Archie, really?"

Archie smiled and nodded.

"Aye lassie. And Brendan too!"

May's eyes wartered and her lip shook. She launched herself at Archie's shoulder, careful not to hit his abdominal area where the baby resided, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" she sobbed lightly.

"I promise I won't let you down. Or her. Neither me or Brendan will!"

Archie smiled and reached up a hand to stroke her hair softly, while he smiled a Joy, who was also smiling and had tears in her eyes.

May drew back and smiled.

Joy walked over, still smiling happily.

"I'm happy fo both of you"

Archie and May both smiled in thanks.

Joy looked out the window for a second in contemplation, before turning back to them.

"Archie, if you don't want to reveal your secret, I can say that the baby was conceived in the test tube and then placed inside of you. We've just reached that sought of medical technology. We can not create a fetus from two people of the same sex, but we can fertilise an egg in a test tube and insert it into a female's womb, or an artificial womb in a male due to advanced surgery and continued drugs while pregnant. I could lose my job for lying, but I see that you want the best for your daughter, and I feel that her life would be hard for her if people knew the truth. I will do it for you and your daughter."

Archie's eyes watered once more at the huge thing that Joy was doing for him.

"Thank you, Joy. You don't know how much this means to me. Would you do me and my daughter the honour of being her doctor for the term of my pregnancy and her birth?"

Joy nodded eagerly and smiled.

"It's alright Archie, and I would be honored to"

The three friends smiled at each other and then laughed due to the blissful and happy atmosphere that had been created by such divine news.

Joy then turned to Archie once more.

"Archie, I would like to run a few more general tests. So you can not go home yet. Do not worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. But would you not like Maxie to be here to see some of this?"

The girls looked at him and Archie swallowed and gave a small nod.

"Yes"

May up-righted herself and smiled kindly. She looked at her watch. They had been here four hours. It was now three pm, and Maxie finished at four pm. She was sure he could leave one hour early, ESPECIALLY considering the circumstances.

"It's three now. I'll go get him!" she announced responsibly.

The brunette knew where Maxie worked so she was fine with going and getting the redhead. He needed to see this! And, Archie needed him. Though she didn't know how it would all play out once he found out, but she would be there to support Archie whatever happened.

Archie smiled at her.

"Thank you, May"

She nodded at Archie, and then to Joy before giving a short wave and running out the door.

"Alright, Archie" said Joy happily.

"Let's just do a few more tests, and wait for May and Maxie to get here"

Archie swallowed nervously and nodded.

Well, Maxie had been right about one thing. His colleagues most definitely had NOT decided to have a good day at all, which meant his efforts to have a good day were utterly fruitless. He sat staring at a computer screen drearily, wishing that he could identify the latest fossil that he and his team had discovered.

They had found it two weeks ago, and he had chosen to work today on a Saturday because he was eager to find out what Pokemon it was. The bones that they had found consisted of a cranium with three webby spike like bones protruding from it. One bone protruded 180 degrees vertically upwards from the center of the cranium, then the other two at 90 degrees from that center bone on either side. The other bones were a clavicle, scapula, sternum, ribs and spine. Then the ileosacralpubic bones. The arms consisted of the humerus, radius and ulna, carpals, metacarpals and three phalanges on each hand. The legs though just looked like malformed femurs-they were so short. He honestly couldn't tell if this Pokemon was bipedal or quadrupedal. Everything they had compared the skeleton to in their database had no match.

"Maxie!" said a young man from behind him.

Maxie turned around to see who had called him.

"Yes, what is it?" he responded, wondering if this could be something important, or if it was just some mundane matter.

A young boy with curly brown hair, sapphire blue eyes and bronze skin walked up to him n excitedly. He was around the age of nineteen, and was doing an apprenticeship with Maxie at the archaeology center. He greatly admired and looked up to Maxie! He valued his brilliance and hardworking attitude. He walked up wearing a slightly shaky smile, nervous because of what he was going to suggest, but his eyes held a keen gleam in them.

"Sir! I have an idea! I want to try and run the skeleton through the database again. However, I added some new anatomical drawings. My mother use to tell me stories all the time of a bipedal faerie like Pokémon when I was young. It woke every thousand years from its deep slumber in order to grant human's wishes. I don't know if you're familiar with this story or not. But I think-I think this skeleton we have found could well be the mythical Jirachi! May I have permission to run it, Sir?" he asked eagerly, though he was slightly nervous, because he knew that his explanation wasn't very factual.

Maxie was a little taken aback by what this apprentice had just told him. He had indeed heard the legends of Jirachi, but he had always figured they were just that-legends. It was true that the databases had not returned anything thus far, though. The idea of running the skeleton through the database one more time with the drawings was original, but to him it seemed highly unlikely that this would prove to be the key. Still, Maxie thought, it was in their best interest to examine every possibility, no matter how unlikely.

"Very well," he began, ""You may run this experiment of yours."

His apprentice's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Sir!" he said gratefully, before giving a polite head bow and turning to go and set up the systems for the analysis. Forty minutes later a beeping noise sounded through the lab and the boys eyes widened in awe and sheer amazement. "Oh my Arceus! It is! The skeleton matches these drawings with an 89% score! And the remains have deposits in them that build up from the use of steel and psychic like attacks!

"Maxie you've got to see this!" he called excitedly, absolutely over the moon. He pulled up the ancient pictures of Jirachi on the monitor, next to the new-found results.

Maxie heard his name being called, and quickly realized it was that apprentice again. He looked at the clock. More than enough time had elapsed for another scan. Could this be about that? He walked somewhat hurriedly to the young man, wondering what could have happened. Maxie tried not to get his hopes up, but could not completely hide the anticipation in his voice.

"Has your scan completed?"

"Yes!" Antony beamed happily. "Just look for yourself!"

Maxie looked at the displayed results and had to resist the urge to draw back in shock. An 89% match... It wasn't as good as a 100% score would have been, but it was far from dismissible. Suddenly, it started to seem as though those legends were true after all.

"An 89% match... This changes things completely. A Pokémon we've only heard legends about... This certainly seems to suggest that it could theoretically exist."

Antony nodded eagerly.

"It certainly does! This could be he discovery of the century! May I take some samples down to the microbiology lab to get them more thoroughly examined! Then we shall know much more when those results come back!" he asked, as he turned his bright eyes to his idol and supervisor.

Maxie kept his gaze locked on the results, almost as if he were afraid they would disappear if he looked away.

"You may, but be careful."

Maxie lingered behind to look at those drawings Antony uploaded into the database. He had to admit, they DID look like the legends he heard had described Jirachi. Maxie wondered at the possibilities... If such a Pokémon truly existed, then perhaps other parts could be true as well. Perhaps even the part about Jirachi granting wishes.

Maxie looked at the clock. It was almost time for him to go. It appeared he'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out more about their mystery fossil. Not that he particularly minded... he was exhausted anyway.

Suddenly, the front doors of the lab flew open and in jumped May, bent over with her hands on her knees and huffing. She then looked up at Maxie and gave him a small smile. She had ran to get here so she could bring Maxie to Archie as soon as possible, and so she didn't miss him before he went home. But now that she was here, she was a little nervous abot how everything would go once they both arrived to see Archie. Would Maxie be happy about the child? She hoped so! She didn't want to see all they had turn to ruins because of this. But Maxie loved Archie to death, and he was a good man! No, she was fairly certain everything would be fine.

"Maxie..." she said, still huffing as she tried to catch her breath.

Maxie walked over to May, exhaustion replaced by concern. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"May? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?... Where is Archie?"

May huffed and puffed, and then looked into Maxie's eyes, trying to smile,t still short for breath.

"He's-in-the-hospital-" she huffed, finding it very difficult to speak, and continue her sentence, before she was cut off.

"WHAT?!"

Maxie's eyes widened and he felt as though the room's temperature had dropped 25 degrees

He wanted to reach Archie as fast as he could. But May was out of breath and he needed to know more. He tried to stay calm as he spoke.

"Okay. May, listen. Did something happen? Is he injured?"

May shook her head.

"No" she uttered.

"He is fine. But there is something that- I mean everything IS alright! He's not hurt...It's just- it- I- You have to hear it from him!" she tried to explain.

Maxie released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Hearing that Archie was okay was a massive relief.

"It's okay, May. I'll get you something to drink and we'll go see him. Does that sound agreeable?"

May looked up at him and nodded, a smile appearing on her lips at his thoughtfulness.

"Yes, that will be good. Thank you."

Maxie patted her shoulder and went to fill up a cup of water from the nearby water cooler.

"If you'd like, we can wait here for a few minutes before we leave. You ran all the way here."

May accepted the drink and gulped it down in one go, and then threw the cup into the trash can nearby. "Thanks Maxie, but there's no need. I'm okay. I just had to get here ASAP, and it would have taken me ages walking so I ran. I didn't want to miss you before you went home, and Archie needs you right now! Plus, I don't want you to miss the results that you should be there for!" she explained straightforwardly.

Maxie simply nodded.

"I understand. We will go ahead to the hospital, then."

He began to walk towards the door.

May followed him out the door before Maxie announced to his colleagues that he had to go home for the day. And with that, they both made their way to Maxie's car, where he drove them to the hospital.

Archie was watching Joy look over some more blood test results, and he listened intently, as she tried to explain to him what they meant. She reassured him that everything was alright, and that he had nothing to worry about. The baby was in perfect health. He was smiling finding any information pertaining to his baby fascinating, and he wanted to know more. Joy promised she would give him a prenatal development book, so he could follow the developmental stages of the baby each month. They were laughing happily and smiling at one another, sharing their happiness over the discovery of his daughter.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Maxie and May. May looked a bit uncomfortable, but she was offering a wide smile, nonetheless. His smile held for her. He then turned to Maxie who looked incredibly concerned and his smile vanished as a gut wrenching feeling bombarded his stomach.

Maxie looked at Archie. It was a relief to see that he did indeed appear to be unharmed, just as May had said. He walked in and stood close to Archie, and spoke calmly, but still sounding concerned.

"Archie, are you alright? May said you were unharmed, but that I needed to hear the situation from you."

Archie looked up into his husband's eyes warily, his eyes searching for any hint that his husband might leave him. He sighed.

"I am unharmed, Max, you don't have to worry. But there is something that I need to tell you' he said uneasily.

May would have liked to stay by Archie's side, but she and Joy announced that they would wait over the other side of the room to give them some privacy.

"We'll just wait over here" May announced, as she walked with Joy to the other end of the room.

Archie locked eyes with Maxie again, and shuddered.

Maxie sat carefully on the edge of the bed and took one of Archie's hands, not caring that he was being so affectionate in public.

"Archie... What is it?"

Archie looked at Maxie, then he looked down at their interlinked hands, not being able to say anything.

"Archie..." Maxie feared the worst.

"Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"Can I?" he whispered, unsure, still not looking up at him.

Maxie sensed the uncertainty in Archie's voice and was a tad hurt, but didn't let that show. That wasn't his priority at this moment. He reassuringly tightened his grip on Archie's hands.

"Of course."

"But what if you leave me?" he whispered to himself, so so softly.

Maxie picked up what he said, just barely, and he was openly horrified at even the suggestion. It made sense now... This is why Archie was so hesitant to tell him. His voice wavered slightly.

"Archie... there is not a thing you could tell me that would even make me ENTERTAIN that idea. We vowed never to abandon one another. I would never even wish to. I promise... You can tell me!"

Archie looked into his eyes with slight awe and he finally felt like he could give this a try.

"I'm...I'm pregnant..." he whispered softly.

It took Maxie a moment to process the words that just came out of Archie's mouth. He was shocked to say the very least. Archie? Expecting? It was perhaps the last sequence of words he ever expected to hear be seriously uttered from him. Deep down, Maxie also knew that Archie wouldn't say such a thing unless it were true. He spoke softly, with some surprise in his voice.

"Truly? That's... That's quite incredible. Archie, I would not dream of leaving you because of this. Indeed, this is splendid news. I'm curious... Do we know how it happened?"

Archie looked up at Maxie in awe and relief, tears in his eyes as he shot himself at him, and pulled the redhead into a fierce hug.

"You will stay with me? You will stay...! I love you!" And with that he started crying.

Maxie began to cry as well, both from the happy news that they would have a child and from Archie's relief. He returned the hug.

"Of course I am staying with you. I... I love you, too, Archie."

Archie then explained the incident that had occurred 6 months ago, explaining every detail, even his fears about his relationship with his family, the depression he had felt and the dreams that he thought he had given up. Things that he had not shared with Maxie, who was quite shocked, then upset that he had kept such important things from him.

"So you see, it's all thanks to Jirachi that we have this miracle!"

"Jirachi..." Maxie trailed off. He couldn't help but think back to the mystery fossil at work, the close match that had been returned once Antony uploaded the drawings into the database.

"So it's true then. Jirachi indeed exists?"

Archie nodded.

"Apparently" he affirmed.

Maxie was about to bring up the fossil, but quickly thought better of it. Archie might not appreciate hearing of a dead Jirachi, at least not so soon. He substituted what he was going to say quickly.

"I see... I have wondered if such a being could exist. We have heard the legends."

Archie looked up at him quizzically.

"Since when did you know of Jirachi? I had never heard of it before today, and I'm sure you hadn't either. You never mentioned it in any of you archaeology or paleontology talks"

Maxie immediately realized his mistake. He'd talked himself into a corner.

"I had heard the legends, but I dismissed them as mere legends. I had not found a reason to bring Jirachi up in any of my lectures."

"Wait. So you wondered if Jirachi existed, but dismissed it as a legend, and didn't bring it up in educational seminars because you thought it only a legend but still wondered if it existed?" Archie asked dubiously.

"That don't sound like you."

Maxie didn't respond to that. It was clear that when it came to catching lies, Archie was far quicker than he was.

Archie looked at Maxie who was not looking at him. Clearly something was up.

"Hun, what is it? And for real this time?"

"At my work. There is a fossil we have made no progress identifying. It is a skeleton, presumably of a Pokémon. An apprentice thought it might have been Jirachi. He uploaded some drawings to the database and I granted him permission to run a scan. It returned an 89% match. I thought it might not be so joyous to bring up the topic of a deceased Jirachi, in indeed the scan was correct."

Archie listened attentively and he was awed at the fact that Maxie had found a fossil of a Jirachi. His husband was so smart and gifted! That was part of why he loved him. For his extraordinary intellect. His heart warmed at the sentiment of not wanting to upset him by conveying such news, and even though it wasn't a pleasant thought to think of a dead sentient being, it was the natural way of life and he accepted it. Still his heart fluttered. "C'mere" he said holding out his arms.

Maxie leaned into Archie and wrapped his arms around him. This was a very happy occasion indeed.

"Do you think our child will be a girl or a boy?"

Archie looked into his eyes and gave a him a serious yet happy expression.

"I already know" he murmured warmly.

"Do you want to know yet?" he asked carefully.

Maxie looked deeply into Archie's eyes and smiled.

"Yes, yes I do."

"It's a girl" he smiled warmly.

"Our little girl" he said, nuzzling his nose into Maxie's neck.

"A girl..." Maxie whispered softly.

"A little girl. Archie, this is wonderful. Simply wonderful!"

Archie smiled, his heart warmed from hearing Maxie's excitement.

"Yes. It is." he agreed softly.

"I hope she looks like you. Beautiful and fierce like her da!" he murmured, kissing Maxie's neck.

Maxie turned slightly red and let out a small pleased sound.

" Perhaps she will be like you; clever and beautiful, with a taste for living life outdoors?"

Archie chuckled. He then moved his head back a little to look into Maxie's eyes, both hands coming up to cup a cheek on either side of his face.

"Whatever she is like. We will both love and cherish her. We will provide her with all the love she will need! And I will love her, just as I love you, until the very end of time" he murmured so lovingly it almost hurt to listen to him, his hands caressing Maxie's cheeks in soothing circles. It was bittersweet.

"And likewise... I shall also love her as I love you... Until the very end of time." Maxie's exhaustion was long gone, replaced by utter joy.

And so they did. Their daughter was soon born and was loved by all who knew her. With her fathers blood red hair, keen intellect and fiery countenance, and Archie's sea blue eyes, playful sense of humour and adventurous spirit. Archie and Maxie stood together with her, side by side, proudly watching their daughters journey through life, and they were there for her during the ups and downs. She was also accompanied by Brendan and May, her godparents, and the entire friendly network of her father's friends. She was given the name Isla, a perfect blend of land and sea, from the word 'Island'. And Maxie and Archie could never have been happier.

Thank you!


End file.
